A Night to Remember
by Abiceyn
Summary: It was Prom. The night they had all been waiting for. Especially Chuck. But why is Blair with Nate? How I think the prom episode should go. B/C a little N/V. The spoiler I think is general knowledge by now
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Chair fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!**

It was here at last. One night that every girl dreams of from the time she can talk. Prom. Blair Waldorf was doing final primping before she descended the staircase into what was sure to be the night of her life. She smoothed her dress down. Oscar de la Renta had been the obvious choice, but she had never dreamed of finding what she did. The midnight blue was the perfect shade for an important night like tonight, and the way it flowed out after just hitting her hips was perfect. It was the most flattering thing she had ever worn in her life. She knew of only one way to make it more perfect. She glanced over at her Erickson Beamon necklace. How it shimmered in the faint light of her room. The sight of it flooded her mind with memories that pained her to visit. It almost made her think of him, he who was not to be spoken of her presence. The he who had taken her heart and shattered it in one blow. Blair shook her head. She couldn't wear the necklace. The necklace was placed back in its box and put on the top shelf of her closet. Blair breathed a sigh of relief. "It would have been inappropriate anyway", she said to herself. "After all, we are well into the new chapter of my life. One with someone else."

As he tightened his tie and took one last glance at himself, Chuck Bass was sure that what he was going to do tonight was the right thing. He and Nate had been planning it for a while now. Everybody was in on it. Even Humphrey Dumpty and his snake of a friend Vanessa. Chuck sighed. He would never know what Nate saw in her. But that was beside the point. Tonight, was going to be perfect.

As Nate Archibald rode the elevator up to the Waldorf residence, he couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this in the first place. He should really be with Vanessa tonight. She had actully been looking forward to prom. Now she was stuck going with Dan Humphrey. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Dan was a great guy, but he wasn't him. The first plan had been for Vanessa to go with Chuck, but neither were very thrilled with that arrangement. So Dan was the next choice. Of course, this involved telling him their plan, but what's one more person? Serena knew, but that was necessary, for they needed insider knowledge of what was going on in Blair's head. Especially when it came to Chuck. Nate jumped when her heard the ping of the elevator. He nearly dropped his flowers. Really, Chuck had picked them out, but Blair wouldn't know that until later. The doors opened and the Waldorf's maid Dorota scurried to greet him. "Miss. Blair! Mr. Nate here to take you to prom!"

Blair was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Dorota calling her, announcing Nate's arrival. Finally, she could erase al thoughts of...him, and let her mind wander to her true fantasy. A life with Nathaniel Archibald. Blair felt an inward cringe. What was wrong with her? Two years ago, that was all she ever wanted, well that and Yale, which she had already. Had she really changed that much? Impossible. Blair again shook those thoughts from her mind and focused on the usual thoughts before she made her grand entrances. Be like Audrey, be like Audrey, be like Audrey. With a deep breath, Blair opened her door and made her way to the staircase.

Nate looked up when he heard the rustle of silk. Even he couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't remember Blair ever looking more beautiful in her life. As usual, she took the stairs with all the poise and grace of her idol, Audrey Hepburn. He knew that's what she would be thinking. When she approached him, he kissed her hand a told her how beautiful she looked. As the elevator rode down, Nate whispered under his breath, "show time".

The prom was amazing. Even Chuck could appreciate that. The Palace had done up their ballroom in all the traditional prom decorations, Upper East Side style of course. Serena was waltzing around the dance floor with her new European boyfriend. She winked at him as they passed him by. He noticed Vanessa and Dan lounging at the bar. Dan was starring longingly at Serena while Vanessa was chattering happily, unknowing that Dan was hearing none of it. Chuck couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. But it was his own fault for screwing that teacher, oh what was her name? Well its not important. She fled town once it was posted on Gossip Girl anyway. Chuck was relieved to see Blair and Nate hadn't arrived yet. Give him time to mentally prepare himself. He sauntered over to the bar, but just ordered water, a first for him. He didn't want any alcohol in his system when he did this, though he would probably need it. He looked over at Vanessa and Dan. Vanessa gave him a knowing smile and he smiled back. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. At that moment, he could have sworn the room stood still for a moment. Chuck's heart stopped beating for what felt like a whole minute. He had never seen such beauty before in his entire life. At that moment, Nate had entered with Blair Waldorf on his arm. Nate looking content and Blair looking happy to any anonymous bystander. But Chuck knew her better than that. He knew when she was forcing happiness, even when she didn't. That was a good sign at least. Maybe everything would go right after all.

Blair stood and took in the scene before her. The prom was beautiful. The Palace had done a good job. She scanned the crowd for a familiar face. There was Serena, practically throwing herself at her new boyfriend. Blair glared at her in disgust. Did all her gowns have to, lets just say, not leave a whole lot to the imagination? And why were they all yellow? Whatever. There was Dan and Vanessa. Blair snickered under her breath. It was comical how Vanessa had ever thought herself worthy of being with an Archibald. The way she stared at him at this very moment was heart braking for anyone other than Blair. Blair just felt pleased. She glanced up at Nate to see if he was looking back at her. He wasn't. Blair felt relief. She always had the feeling he was never over Vanessa. But she knew she was silly to worry. But what was he looking at? Blair followed his gaze and her breath caught in her throat. There he was. Looking right at her. She had not seen him since she and Nate had started dating, and even then only a glance across the street as she caught him starring at her and Nate holding hands and kissing each other lightly. He didn't come to school anymore, thank god, for he was busy running his late father's business. But the look on his face that day. The picture almost never left her mind. She had never seen him look in as much pain as at that moment. And now he was looking at her the same way, only there was something different Blair couldn't pick up. The pain was gone, but she couldn't tell what had replaced it.

As Blair and Nate made their way to the dance floor, Chuck couldn't help remembering the last time he had seen Blair. He had been walking down 5th, minding his own business, when he saw them across the street. He didn't think it would hit him as hard as it did. Though he knew it was all a lie, a part of his scheme, it felt as if a thousand knives had come flying at his heart. He knew that this kind of behavior was necessay of course, but it still hurt. From then on, he avoided going out if he knew they were together. Nate would let him know. It hurt too much. Chuck drained his water and braced himself. The moment he had anticipated for over a year now was coming at him fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback! I had a hard time deciding what to do here, so I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Blair?" Nate asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Huh?" Blair snapped her head up. She had been stressing about Chuck the whole night. Why did he have that look on his face? And why couldn't she stop thinking about him? "Uh, yes of course" Blair responded. What could he possibly need to talk about? She followed him out of the ballroom. "Maybe we should sit down" he said. They sat. "Look Blair, you know I care for you, but this just isn't working out. I think this time around has proved that, we just don't belong together." Blair was dumbfounded. Was he seriously breaking up with her? At PROM!? "Nate" she started coolly. "You haven't cheated on me again, have you?" "No no of course not. I promise you, I did not cheat on you." He quickly responded. "Then why are you doing this?" She was distressed now. How could Nate do this to her? "Because" Nate began. "We both know that..." he stopped. "We both know what?" she demanded. "We both know that, you only have one 'one and only'. And we both know who that is." Blair was silent. She considered this statement. Had she really been wrong all these years? Most of her life had revolved around Nathaniel Archibald. It had all seemed perfect until...until CHUCK showed up. She breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to finally be able to think his name. Nate smiled at her. He knew he was right. "So..." he started. "Are we good?" "Yea" she responded. "We're good". Nate kissed her cheek before he got up to re-enter the prom. Blair was left alone to her thoughts. After a few minutes, Serena came out. "Hey" she said. "What's going on?" Blair sighed. "Nothing. Nate just broke up with me". Serena didn't look surprised. "Aww sweetie, I'm sorry". "No actually" Blair thought for a moment, "it's ok. I am totally fine with it. Huh. I feel like, it's all finally over and I can move on and figure out what I really want". Serena smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear it! Come on, let's go back in. There are plenty of single guys here you know." Blair giggled. She already knew of a single guy she was VERY interested in, she just had no idea how to make it happen.

Chuck looked over to find Blair and Serena entering the prom together. Serena winked at him. Now was the time. He took a deep breath and sauntered over to the stage where the band would soon start to play. He slipped the singer a hundred and took hold of the microphone. "Excuse me everyone" he said into the mike. Everyone looked up at him. Blair was starring at him with a look that said "WTF are you doing?" He smiled at that.

"I have something important I need to say. As you all know, my father passed away around 5 months ago. A tragedy that left me feeling more alone and scared than I had ever felt in my life. The pain was hard to handle. So I did what I always do when life becomes hard to handle. I ran away. I ran away and drowned the pain away in drugs, booze and sex. I thought that those were the only things to make it better. Never even considering the possibility, that I could be hurting people in the process." He paused there and searched the crowd for Blair. He locked eyes with her for a moment before he continued. "In my life, I have never had anyone care for me before. My own father rarely even gave me the time of day, and there were very few who could be considered a friend. Which is why, when there was someone who cared for me, I ignored it. This person stood by me through everything, never judging me by my lapses in judgment during my downward spiral. She even got me home at whatever cost when I ran away from my problems. She is the reason I am the C.E.O. of Bass Industries today, for she was the only living person who believed in me. Even after I kept pushing her away, she always stood her ground. Until I finally pushed her off the edge. I was mean and cruel and selfish, and every other word out there to describe one of the world's most awful people. All she wanted was to be there for me, and I didn't even let her do that. It wasn't until she was gone, that I realized what I had done. I tried to apologize, but it was a weak gesture and she was right to throw it back in my face. I don't deserve to even be in her presence, and yet the pain of losing her has been the most horrendous thing I have ever experienced. Even worse than my father's death. Some good has come from it though. I realized the person I was, wasn't who I wanted to be. For 3 months now, I haven't once been drunk, I haven't even seen any type of drug, and most importantly, haven't even so much as looked at a girl". There was an astonished murmur through the crowd. "It is true. I have put my womanizing ways behind me. I couldn't enjoy another woman if I tried. The truth is, I have grown up allot in the past 3 months. The responsibility of running a company has also helped with this. And, I know now what I want out of life. I know who I want to be with." His eyes couldn't leave Blair's. He was only speaking to her now. "I have screwed up more times than I can count in the past. I have hurt you so much more than you deserve. You never deserve to be hurt. You should be with someone who will never hurt you, and will treat you like a queen and can be your Prince Charming. I don't know if I can be that for you, but I do know one thing. Since that first night in the limo, all of my thoughts have revolved around you. Something happened that night. It changed me forever. I was never quite the same after that night. And I know you have given me allot of second chances, all of which left you heartbroken. A while ago, you wanted me to tell you a certain 8 letter phrase. It ended up being you who said it, and I threw it back in your face. It took me a while to realize it, but now I know. I know that I can't live without you. I know that I am only truly happy if you are around. So what I am trying to say, and should have said a long time ago is..." Chuck took a deep breath "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you. I love you".

Blair was speechless. This had to be a dream. No, this was not possible. Sure, she had dreamed this many times, but she never thought he would actually say those 3 little words to her. And in front of the entire school no less. Suddenly, all who were separating them backed away, making a path up to the stage. She knew what to do. "Chuck Bass. You are mean, arrogant, selfish, and you have broken my heart many times. And yet somehow... I love you too". At that moment, Chuck smiled, hopped down from the stage, and ran to her. He swept her off her feet and kissed her. "Do you mean that?" he whispered. "Yes" she whispered back. "Do you mean what you said?". Chuck laughed softly. "Do you think I confessed my love for you in front of the entire senior class and not meant it? Of course I meant it". Blair smiled. It took her a moment to realize that everyone was applauding. Chuck put her down. She saw Vanessa in Nate's arms and something clicked. "Was it your idea to have Nate go out with me, so I would realize that I was never meant to be with him?" Chuck smiled guiltily. "You did. So you have all been planning this the whole time. And I never knew". "Are you mad?" Chuck asked. Blair smiled again. "No, this is the most romantic thing you've ever done". Chuck grabbed her hand. "Then let's get out of here. We'll go to Tuscany, or anywhere else you want to go. We'll have the summer we never had". "There is nothing I would rather do" Blair said starring into his eyes.

As they rode the limo to the airport late at night, Blair rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. She lightly touched the Erickson Beamon necklace around her neck. Before she succumbed to the sleep that was threatening to take over, she realized that she knew, this was all she really wanted. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair. Poor thing was already asleep. He hadn't been able to shake the happiness that had engulfed him ever since she said 'I love you' back to him. It was the first time he had felt happy in a long time, and he knew that this time, they were going to be ok.


End file.
